Infidelidade
by Rufus Ramires
Summary: O cobiçado sangue puro Draco Malfoy está de casamento marcado. Suas noivas anteriores eram todas ruivas. Seria uma obsessão, ou simplesmente destino? Até onde ele irá para conseguir aquilo que deseja? E até onde Ginny permitirá que ele chegue?
1. A taça de vinho

**Capitulo 1 – A taça de vinho**

O dia nasceu fresco e nublado. Uma brisa leve e fria fustigava a paisagem pálida e ressequida, levantando pequenas nuvens de poeira decorrente da estiagem prolongada e mostrando os indícios do início de uma nova estação. Eram os primeiros dias de inverno, mas a temperatura ainda se apresentava satisfatoriamente agradável, resultado de um outono excessivamente quente e seco: há muito tempo não chovia.

Fachos de luz da manhã entravam pelas frestas da janela da suíte principal de Grimmauld Place, 12, e revelavam a dança das minúsculas partículas de pó que se levantavam do tapete puído, enlevando-se num delicioso e alegre balé que dava as boas vindas ao novo dia. Ao centro do aposento, a larga cama de colunas ornada por cortinas rendadas se impunha e, em meio aos confortáveis e acolhedores lençóis de algodão branco, destacava-se o tom vermelho fogo da vasta cabeleira de uma jovem que ressonava.

Ginny abriu os olhos com dificuldade, protegendo-os com uma das mãos da claridade que insistia em invadir o cômodo e anunciar o despertar de uma nova manhã. O aroma de camélias do campo desprendia-se do buquê acomodado num vaso a um canto do quarto, fazendo-a inalar profundamente seu perfume e tentar retê-lo o maior tempo possível, resultando em um longo e preguiçoso suspiro.

Ela varreu o cômodo com o olhar, como que procurando se certificar de onde estava, percorrendo, sonolenta, as paredes d'_A mui antiga e nobre Casa dos Black_, revestidas de papel surrado e envelhecido. Parou por um instante na Firebolt, encostada a uma aresta e com as cerdas desarranjadas voltadas para cima, que tinha pendurada à guisa de colar uma bonita medalha no formato de uma Goles. Um olhar mais atento poderia ler: _"Melhor Artilheira – Temporada 2004"_. Ao lado desta podia se admirar, dependurada em uma cadeira de espaldar, uma das vestimentas das Holyhead Harpies, com suas cores verde-escuras onde se destacava em dourado o número sete numa das laterais e uma garra de ave no peito.

As roupas de cama macias e perfumadas convidavam a ficar um pouco mais junto a elas, e a garota acomodou o rosto novamente ao acolhedor travesseiro de plumas. A porta do lavabo se abriu e de lá saiu um rapaz de físico magro e ligeiramente alto, que lembrava o cabo de sua vassoura, sendo que os cabelos espetados nada deviam às cerdas desta. Grosso modo, a única diferença é que o objeto mágico não usava óculos.

— Não queria te acordar – disse Harry ao observar a esposa entorpecida sobre a cama. – É que tenho que estar cedo no Ministério, hoje.

— Não foi você... me acostumei a acordar cedo... – disse ela se espreguiçando longamente. – Fique comigo hoje – ela pediu, demonstrando que despertara completamente ao posicionar-se de joelhos sobre a cama –, cheguei de viagem ontem e já vai me abandonar?

— Ginny, você sabe que passei os últimos quatro anos treinando intensamente para representar com dignidade o cargo de Chefe do Departamento de Aurores que Kingsley me confiou... e a hora é essa. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo pela frente...

— Não há mais Comensais da Morte, Harry! – ela respondeu num tom de decepção, abraçando os joelhos junto ao peito.

O bruxo se aproximou dela e, acariciando seu rosto com as costas da mão, depositou-lhe um beijo na testa, em meio a um sorriso de compreensão.

— Logo eu te compensarei por este tempo que nos está sendo tomado – ele disse, despedindo-se. – Vá passear um pouco! Porque não aproveita para fazer algumas compras no Beco Diagonal? Convide uma de suas amigas!

Pouco depois ela ouviu a porta da frente se fechando à saída do esposo. Ginny não se sentia satisfeita já há algum tempo. O casamento com Harry foi tudo o que sempre sonhou, mas ela se sentia incompleta. As coisas aconteceram rápido demais, o tempo também passou muito depressa e a distância que os mantinha separados devido às profissões que escolheram a incomodava profundamente.

Afinal, seria uma aberração ela desejar que aquele a quem ela sempre amou a paparicasse um pouco e a fizesse se sentir importante? Seria pedir muito que ele abrisse mão de seus deveres por um dia que fosse para satisfazer a um capricho seu?

Ela olhou para o ramo de flores com que ele a presenteou na noite anterior, sabedor de serem as suas prediletas, e quis não mais sentir aquele aroma que significava a presença dele: as tímidas demonstrações de seu apreço por ela estavam se tornando ineficazes para os seus desejos. De que adiantavam os pequenos gestos se ela quase sempre se sentia só?

x x x

Como se habituou a fazer todas as manhãs, Narcissa terminou seu desjejum e dirigiu-se até a varanda da Mansão dos Malfoy para ler o seu exemplar d'O Profeta Diário. Após correr os olhos pela primeira página, ela passou a procurar por algo nas folhas internas do tablóide, visivelmente perturbada pelo assunto que a interessava não ter tido o destaque desejado.

O jovem loiro que a acompanhou à mesa também saiu para apreciar os derradeiros momentos de tempo bom, antes da chegada inevitável do frio. Quando Draco se aproximou do balcão que dava para os jardins da propriedade, com um copo de suco de abóbora em umas das mãos, ela foi logo reclamando:

— Um absurdo! Um evento social tão importante como o seu casamento não mereceu mais do que uma nota na coluna social!

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar cansado e, voltando sua atenção novamente para as sebes mal tosquiadas que dominavam o quintal, respondeu, dando de ombros:

— Já se foi o tempo em que os Malfoy eram destaque na imprensa, mãe – disse o rapaz amargamente. – Hoje devemos agradecer pelo nosso nome não constar na coluna policial!

A mulher o fuzilou com o olhar, a indignação estampada em seu rosto.

— Pelo menos seu pai e eu estamos fazendo o possível para que o nosso nome volte a ter o mesmo peso e destaque que possuía antes da guerra – ela disse, procurando manter a altivez caracterizada pela mais fina aristocracia. – Talvez seja o fato desta ser a sua quarta noiva em tão pouco tempo que coloca nossa situação em total descrédito!

— As outras três não me ofereciam... aquilo que procuro – ele balbuciou mirando fixamente o líquido em seu copo: na verdade, suas palavras eram mais para si próprio do que uma justificativa ao tema abordado pela mãe. – Quem sabe agora...

— Três ruivas! Interessante isso, não? O que você procura afinal, Draco? – a bruxa levantou-se de seu assento e, deixando o jornal de lado, dirigiu-se lentamente em direção ao filho, o olhar fixo em seu semblante.

— Aquilo que anseio... não ser perseguido por sombras do meu passado... ter o controle do meu destino... – a voz dele era trêmula, não era um hábito seu expor seus sentimentos e fraquezas a ninguém que fosse, mas naquele dia ele se sentia mais vulnerável, mais propenso a se confessar e o questionamento de sua mãe fê-lo abrir seu coração mais do que desejava.

— Não se esqueça nunca de que você é um Malfoy, meu filho – foi a resposta da mãe, em tom de discurso. – Estamos acima destes sentimentos simplórios, apenas o poder e a influência devem ser nossos objetivos!

O jovem se calou, sabia que discutir com a mãe era uma batalha perdida. Ao invés disso ele tomou de um só gole o líquido que ainda restava em seu copo e voltou-se novamente com o olhar em direção ao horizonte. Um suspiro profundo foi o único som que emitiu.

Demonstrando preocupação, Narcissa se aproximou do rapaz, percebendo que algo se passava em seu interior. Apesar da educação rígida que sempre lhe aplicara, ela jamais poderia ser acusada de não demonstrar o amor que sentia pela sua descendência, tendo arriscado a própria vida mais de uma vez por ele.

— O Ministro já marcou uma data para recebê-lo em sua nova atividade? – ela mudou de assunto, achando melhor não se aprofundar em um possível momento de fraqueza do filho.

— Ministro? – ele respondeu com desdém. – Como lhe disse, foi-se o tempo em que os Malfoy eram recebidos pela mais altas patentes. Será o seu assessor... o Weasley, a me atender... esta tarde.

— Oh, meu filho! – ela desabafou, num lamento. – Sei que passamos por tempos difíceis, mas seu pai lutou muito e usou de todo o conhecimento que nos restou para lhe arranjar esta colocação. Agarre-a com todas as suas forças! Somente com você tendo um cargo digno e fazendo um casamento influente é que poderemos voltar a ocupar nosso lugar de direito na comunidade bruxa!

— Não se preocupe, eu farei a minha parte – ele respondeu enchendo o peito e empinando o nariz como lhe fora ensinado e, apanhando sua capa que repousava a um canto, dirigiu-se em silêncio para a porta principal da casa.

— Aonde você vai a essa hora? – perguntou-lhe a matrona no momento em que este atravessava a soleira da porta, mas o único som que recebeu em resposta foi o estalo seco, típico de alguém aparatando.

x x x

Conforme sugerido por Harry, Ginny enviou logo cedo uma coruja à uma de suas colegas do time de Quadribol, com quem combinou de se encontrar no final daquela manhã para fazerem compras. Ela a aguardava defronte à Gemialidades Weasley, mas seu pensamento estava distante: idéias e sentimentos desconexos viajavam muito longe dali.

A conversa que teve com Harry naquela manhã ainda perturbava seus pensamentos. Ela sempre esperou por ele, desde o primeiro momento em que o conheceu, e não desistiu quando o viu enlaçado pelos braços de outra. Finalmente ela teve sua presença percebida por ele, em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, mas também teve que abrir mão disso por algum tempo devido à terrível carga que ele tinha em seus ombros. Ela não era e nunca foi uma tola, pois sabia da importância e necessidade de que seu amado cumprisse seu destino, e mesmo quando a guerra acabou, ela compreendeu que após ambos terem concluído seus estudos, ele quisesse se dedicar à carreira que escolheu.

A oportunidade de se profissionalizar como jogadora num time formado só por bruxas caiu como uma luva em sua vida, pois assim ela poderia se dedicar à sua carreira e ao mesmo tempo se distrair com algo que adorava fazer. E um ano depois teve como prêmio o seu casamento, tudo parecia estar indo muito bem, mas pouco mais de três anos deste relacionamento a deixaram profundamente carente e insatisfeita: suas viagens constantes aliadas às também constantes ausências de Harry, os desencontros de datas para ficarem juntos, a falta de interesse deste em abrir mão de sua rotina para compartilhar de sua companhia com ela... o assédio de outros bruxos que acompanhavam o circuito de Quadribol...

Ela sempre foi fiel a Harry. Na verdade esta fidelidade nunca foi sequer abalada, pois todos aqueles que a desejaram não conseguiram lhe despertar qualquer sentimento ou interesse, por menor que fosse. Mas ela não negava a si própria que o seu envolvimento com Harry fora prematuro: se ela tivesse tido uma relação mais íntima com outros rapazes antes de se casar, talvez não sentisse agora a carência e o saudosismo daquele tempo em que não era prisioneira de um compromisso.

x x x

Draco desaparatou no início da rua principal do Beco Diagonal e se dirigiu resoluto até o _"Bola de Cristal"_, um pub freqüentado geralmente por bruxos de sangue-puro, mas em decadência, como aconteceu à quase totalidade dos simpatizantes das artes das trevas.

Ele se sentou à uma mesa próxima da janela que dava para a rua e logo o barman se aproximou com uma taça de vinho dos elfos, aparentemente já habituado com suas visitas. O jovem bruxo mal olhou para aquele que o servia. Pela vidraça suja e empoeirada ele observava os transeuntes que admiravam as vitrines. Uma ou duas garotas que passavam eventualmente o encaravam também, afinal ele havia se tornado um playboy conhecido no mundo bruxo, famoso também pela fortuna que sua família possuiu até a pouco, mas que estava se desintegrando rapidamente nos últimos tempos.

Ele admirou a pulseira de prata que carregava em seu pulso e que era o único objeto de valor que lhe restara, uma herança de seus antepassados e que trazia o brasão de Slytherin em relevo. A imagem da jóia era refletida pela incomum taça que repousava à sua frente: artefato de tamanho exagerado e que imitava a metade de uma bola de cristal. Ele segurou sua base entre os dedos indicador e médio, girou suavemente o seu conteúdo em movimentos circulares e aspirou o aroma, provando o bouquet logo em seguida com uma expressão de satisfação: o líquido branco e encorpado que emitia uma luz fraca e cintilante era famoso por possuir efeitos mágicos.

O pensamento de Draco foi remanejado ao passado e às palavras que deixou escapar à sua mãe há pouco. Estaria realmente aquilo que ele procurava ligado à presença de uma outra pessoa? Seria por isso que desistira dos outros noivados pouco antes destes tomarem o rumo de um casamento? E o fato de todas que o interessaram terem sido ruivas, seria uma mera coincidência? Sua mente se perdeu em devaneios até que ouviu uma voz conhecida chamá-lo pelo nome:

— Malfoy? Sr. Malfoy?

Ele teve sua atenção desviada e viu a professora Trelawney ao seu lado, com seus xales, colares de contas, correntes, anéis e os tradicionais óculos de lentes grossas.

— Oh! Eu sabia que era o senhor... – ela continuou –... Rocco...

— Draco – ele corrigiu mal-humorado.

— Mas é claro! – ela disse se sentando à sua mesa. – Jamais esqueço um ex-aluno... e vejo que tem bom gosto – completou, apontando para a taça sobre a mesa. – São poucos os que conhecem a fineza de um bom gole de vinho pela manhã! – ela colocou a bolsa enorme sobre a mesa e de lá retirou uma garrafa de xerez quase vazia e um pequeno copo de dosar. – Permite que eu o acompanhe?

Draco fez um gesto cansado de aprovação, e a bruxa encheu o copinho até quase transbordar e o virou garganta abaixo. Em seguida, encheu-o novamente e então dirigiu os olhos anormalmente ampliados pelas lentes de grau para o outro.

— Mas me conte – disse ela com um sorriso íntimo, o cheiro que transpirava e a indolência na voz sugerindo que aquela garrafa deveria estar cheia até bem pouco tempo atrás –, tem visto o Potter? Vocês estudaram na mesma época, não é mesmo?

— Não – ele se limitou a dizer, entediado.

— Por diversas vezes eu previ a morte daquele garoto – ela disse enquanto apreciava o formato da taça em que seu acompanhante se servia –, mas sempre errei e hoje eu sei o porquê! – concluiu e esvaziou o seu copo de um gole, tornando a enchê-lo com o restante de bebida que ainda descansava em sua garrafa.

— E... por quê seria? – ele disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— A clarividência está correta, apenas a data da ocorrência ainda está por vir – ela completou, e passou a analisar meticulosamente a taça que ainda continha vinho pela metade.

— O quê quer dizer? – o jovem insistiu.

— Ele ainda morrerá... só que, obviamente, não no período que previ... mas, será em breve – ela esvaziou a última dose de xerez e seu interesse se voltou novamente para a taça de Draco, mais precisamente para o conteúdo desta. – Eu vejo isso! – disse fazendo um movimento circular com as mãos ao redor do objeto que continha o vinho dos elfos e que teve sua luminosidade intensificada com este gesto.

— É só uma taça – ele disse, reparando no interesse dela. – Não é uma bola de cristal verdadeira em que possa fazer suas predições.

— Aí é que se engana, Sr Malfoy – retrucou a mulher, ajeitando os xales sobre os ombros. – Não é a bola de cristal que tem poderes, e sim o bruxo que a manipula.

Ela alternou seu olhar rapidamente entre o rosto ariano à sua frente e o conteúdo líquido que a atraía. Então, subitamente ela avançou a mão em direção à taça, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco imitou seu gesto. As mãos dos dois se tocaram na base. Draco sentiu uma estranha sensação tomar conta de seu corpo, o líquido branco mostrou um brilho mais intenso. Ele olhou para o semblante da bruxa, que estava transfigurado e etéreo. Presa em algum tipo de transe, ela começou a falar, numa voz estranha:

_"A dívida que o perturba será quitada em breve, e aquilo pelo que você anseia e que habita seu inconsciente será atirado contra você. Só possuindo o que deseja você será dono do seu destino!"_.

Draco olhou para a taça de vinho e viu o rosto de suas três últimas noivas passarem rapidamente, imersas na bebida, suas imagens fracas e descolores, até que um novo rosto começou a se formar na superfície do líquido. Seus cabelos envolveram o restante da taça tornando o vinho vermelho como sangue: ele reconheceu o rosto a quem pertenciam aqueles olhos cor de mel que o fitavam intensamente.

— Ginny Weasley! – ele balbuciou e retirou a mão da taça num impulso, desfazendo a união com Sybill.

Esta saiu do transe e, olhando à sua volta um pouco desconcertada e sem recordar do que ocorreu, levou à boca a taça onde há pouco havia a imagem daquela que foi mencionada em sua recente profecia.

— Hã? Não era vinho branco? – ela disse, pouco antes de entornar o líquido, agora em um tom rosé, num grande e demorado gole.

x x x


	2. O sabor do pecado

**Capítulo 2 – O sabor do pecado**

As cores do firmamento tendiam cada vez mais para o cinza-chumbo, prenúncio do temporal que se avizinhava. Mesmo entre os bruxos, a iminência de tempo chuvoso era bem-vinda, pois a longa estiagem na região de Londres resultou numa redução brusca da umidade e, conseqüentemente, na diminuição de seus famosos nevoeiros: sempre uma presença tradicional no mundo bruxo.

Nebulosos também eram os pensamentos de Ginny, que foi arrancada destes pela presença de sua companheira de Holyhead Harpies. Mal a amiga chegou e já foi logo dizendo que havia visto o _"jovem Malfoy"_ num pub ali próximo, e emendou ressaltando a informação de que o conhecido playboy, após ter passado por diversos noivados, resolveu finalmente se casar.

— Ele é maravilhoso! – disse ela eufórica. – O casamento será dentro de três meses, pelo que li nas colunas sociais d'O Profeta Diário.

— É do Draco que você está falando? – indagou Ginny, duvidando que pudesse existir outro _"jovem Malfoy"_.

— Você o conhece? Uau! Acho ele um gato! – a outra não se continha.

Ginny contou que ambos estudaram na mesma época em Hogwarts, e achou exagerado o assédio que a garota demonstrava por uma pessoa, ao seu ver, tão comum. Mas, não negou que o seu interesse foi atraído pela interessante informação de que suas noivas anteriores eram todas ruivas.

— Você teria boas chances com ele, Ginny! – provocou-lhe a amiga.

— Eu estaria completamente louca se desse ouvidos para o que você está me dizendo! – respondeu-lhe altiva. – Esquece que sou _muito_ bem casada?

— E onde fica o pecado? – ela insistiu – Nas antigas gravuras, Eva é representada com longos cabelos vermelhos: o cabelo ruivo tem relação com o pecado, assim como as antigas letras escarlates que marcavam as adúlteras – e a jogadora ainda completou – Louca você diz? Pois eu cometeria qualquer loucura para estar com ele!

Enquanto percorriam as lojas da região atrás de ofertas tentadoras, a conversa enveredou por gestos e atitudes incomuns que uma ou outra lembrou terem sido realizadas por amantes empenhados em demonstrar seus sentimentos.

— A estória de que mais gosto é aquela em que o bruxo se deixou morder por um vampiro somente para viver a eternidade ao lado de sua amada, que também era vampira – citou a amiga da ruiva. – Acho que uma pessoa que corre um risco enorme apenas para ficar com outra não merece ser desprezada por esta – a garota observou, analisando atentamente a reação de Ginny. – Alguém já fez alguma coisa heróica por você?

— Bem, – segredou meio sem jeito – no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, o Harry matou um Basilisco para me salvar da Câmara Secreta.

— É mesmo? E ele fez isso quando namoravam? Foi para provar o que ele sentia por você?

— Não! Acho que ele teria feito o mesmo fosse quem fosse que estivesse na minha situação. Até mesmo se fosse o Draco... – respondeu com o olhar perdido.

Aquele assunto atiçou mais ainda os sentimentos conturbados de Ginny e, em determinado momento, ela mal ouvia as palavras da companheira, sendo enlevada pela imaginação que alçou vôo. Idealizava quais dos atos mais insanos alguém poderia fazer apenas para ficar algum tempo com ela e, por mais que tentasse evitar, o rosto deste amante misterioso tomava cada vez mais a feição de Draco.

Como seria interessante e, ao mesmo tempo, excitante uma pessoa que sempre a desprezou e à sua família cometer um ato fora das convenções apenas para estar junto dela. Sim, sua acompanhante tinha razão ao dizer que um gesto deste mereceria ser recompensado generosamente.

Mas, porque era justamente a imagem dele, após tantos anos de distância, a povoar sua imaginação? Teria alguma relação com o fato de que ele era atraído por ruivas? Ou seria por sempre ter representado o oposto a tudo o que ela procurava em alguém? Mas é verdade que os opostos se atraem, ao menos no que diz o dito popular!

Ginny apenas balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos malucos e se concentrar nas compras que deveria fazer.

**x x x**

Draco havia se retirado rapidamente do bar após o inusitado encontro com Trelawney. As suas palavras o haviam perturbado profundamente. Não que ele acreditasse naquelas bobagens, mas a imagem que lhe foi revelada na taça de vinho o deixou intrigado. Seria realmente um desejo oculto pela jovem Weasley que o levou a procurar aquilo que desejava em meio às herdeiras do rutilismo?

Impossível! Aquela bruxa era uma charlatã, não restava a menor dúvida, mas... qual o interesse dela em ludibriá-lo? E aquelas palavras que ela havia dito numa voz estranha, seria realmente um sinal de vidência ou algum tipo de profecia?

Mas, justo a traidorazinha do sangue? A imagem daqueles olhos o fitando no líquido mágico se fixou em sua mente, e ele percebeu que havia algum sentido em tudo aquilo afinal: ele nunca havia pensado em Ginny como o fazia agora, embora ainda a contragosto.

A chuva se iniciou em borbotões fortes, mas Draco mal percebeu a precipitação: um calor estranho consumia suas entranhas desde o contato com Trelawney. Ele suava exageradamente, e chegou a abrir os botões de sua camisa até a metade do peito, procurando algum alívio. Ansiava há tempos por um quê desconhecido a si próprio e, sem saber explicar direito, sentia que o momento de resolver o impasse interior que o consumia há tempos estava por chegar, embora ainda não pudesse saber de que forma.

**x x x**

As duas jogadoras de Quadribol já haviam percorrido todas as lojas interessantes quando a chuva começou. Ginny despediu-se da amiga e correu em direção à loja de logros de seus irmãos, pois combinou de almoçar com eles. Contornou rapidamente a esquina que a levaria de volta ao Beco Diagonal com a cabeça abaixada, tentando evitar o golpe das gotas de chuva que caiam. Foi quando se chocou contra um corpo que vinha em sentido contrário e que, instintivamente, a amparou em seus braços.

Seus lábios e nariz tocaram a pele extremamente branca que se oferecia pela brecha da camisa. Em uma fração de segundo ela aspirou o odor que emanava daquele corpo: era um aroma que jamais sentiu, mas que parecia extremamente familiar e lhe entorpeceu os sentidos; pôde sentir o gosto que se impregnou em sua boca, e desejou poder saboreá-lo. Os braços que a envolviam eram firmes, mas delicados ao mesmo tempo e, naquele instante mágico, ela almejou continuar enlaçada por eles indefinidamente.

Ela sentiu aquele peito sedutor começar a arfar, enquanto as mãos trêmulas que cingiam sua cintura a apertavam levemente. Quem seria aquele que lhe despertou tantas sensações de desejo com um simples contato? Seu receio de levantar os olhos e deparar com a imagem que habitava sua mente até a pouco lhe causava medo. Não! Não poderia ser ele!

Ela desencostou o rosto daquele que a amparava, aspirando mais uma vez e profundamente o cheiro que exalava, o que lhe causou uma leve tontura. Levantou os olhos lentamente, tentada a correr a língua pelos lábios e sentir mais intensamente aquele gosto que invadia sua boca, mas se conteve mordendo compulsivamente o lábio inferior. No momento em que se deparou com os olhos acinzentados que ela tanto temeu encontrar, não viu a costumeira expressão de desprezo que sempre havia nas feições de Draco Malfoy quando estudaram juntos em Hogwarts. Havia algo diferente, havia um brilho novo e não era só o desejo que ela estava habituada a sorver nos olhares dos outros homens: ela sentiu que a passagem para a alma dele estava aberta, e havia um pedido mudo em seus olhos para que ela a invadisse.

Ambos sentiram o corpo estremecer levemente, o coração bater em descompasso, a respiração se alterar e tornar-se mais acelerada, forçando em pequenos intervalos o peito de um contra o outro.

Ele inalou o perfume natural que emanava daqueles cabelos chamejantes que haviam tocado em seu rosto, e desejou prender a respiração para poder retê-lo pelo maior tempo possível. Sua mente viajou até poucos momentos atrás e ouviu novamente as estranhas palavras que tanto o abalaram como se elas estivessem sendo ditas naquele momento:

"_... e aquilo pelo que você anseia e que habita seu inconsciente será atirado contra você"_.

Ginny afastou-se lenta e delicadamente do corpo do outro, tentando ainda identificar qual era o sentimento que se ocultava por trás daqueles olhos quase sempre frios e distantes. A palavra que percorreu seu interior nos últimos instantes brotou naturalmente de sua boca:

— Malfoy...

— Weasley! Não olha por onde anda? – disse ele, recompondo-se e assumindo uma expressão de desdém. Sim, ali estava novamente o altivo, intocável e verdadeiro Draco Malfoy.

**x x x**

A chuva se intensificou e prosseguiu noite adentro. Ginny retornou para casa toda molhada e, apesar da insistência de Kreacher para que ela se banhasse e colocasse roupas secas, preferiu se sentar no chão à frente da lareira acesa da sala, onde seu corpo secou naturalmente. Quando Harry chegou, ela ainda segurava à mão a caneca de chocolate quente que o elfo lhe preparou, e que ainda estava intacta, já completamente fria.

— Você está bem? – perguntou-lhe o marido preocupado, após o breve relato que o serviçal da casa lhe prestou enquanto ainda avançava pelo corredor de entrada.

— Harry! – ela se atirou em seu pescoço tão logo ele se ajoelhou sobre a confortável pele de animal onde ela se aninhava.

— O que aconteceu? Você está...

— Não diga nada! – ela o interrompeu com um apaixonado beijo. – Apenas me ame... eu preciso de você!

E entregou-se aos seus braços e carinhos. Harry estranhou a libido incomum da esposa, mas achou melhor não questioná-la: ainda se sentia culpado por tê-la deixado sozinha em casa em seu primeiro dia após o término da temporada de Quadribol. E tê-la em seus braços e possuí-la sempre foi um ato inquestionável, apesar se ser a primeira vez que o faziam no tapete da sala.

Ginny não estava apenas ávida pelo amor de Harry. Ela queria realmente se certificar de que era a ele que o seu coração pertencia, e pôde constatar feliz que isso era a mais pura verdade. Mas, seu corpo ainda desejava algo mais, e logo ela se viu comparando o cheiro e o gosto do marido àquele que provara por um instante tão breve naquela mesma tarde. Fechou os olhos enquanto passava as mãos por entre os cabelos do amado, que repousava sobre o seu peito e, quando imaginou que estes possuíam o dourado do Sol, seu corpo respondeu prontamente com uma onda de prazer tão forte e intensa como há muito não sentia.

Era o doce sabor do proibido a lhe alimentar os sentidos... e como era bom! Ela foi mais além, imaginando que aquela pele mais alva que a sua própria é que a roçava e que aquelas mãos trêmulas que a prenderam pela cintura há algum tempo é que deslizavam pelas partes mais íntimas de seu corpo. E, a cada um de seus devaneios, era brindada com o sumo deleite, premiando suas fantasias com o mais prazeroso dos prêmios.

Após viajar intensamente nas asas da delícia suprema, ela repousou sobre o peito do marido o rosto quente e ardendo pela vergonha de seus pensamentos, e acabou adormecendo ali mesmo: estava esgotada.

Na manhã seguinte, a bruxinha acordou em sua cama e lembrou-se vagamente de Harry a ter carregado pela escadaria até o quarto. Tateou com a mão à procura de um corpo ao seu lado e sentiu o contato físico de seu marido. Ela se inclinou sobre ele e o beijou docemente, num misto de carinho, agradecimento e pedido de perdão simultâneos. Ele abriu os olhos e lhe retribuiu a carícia, dizendo num tom malicioso:

— Foi incrível ontem... mal parecia você mesma. Mas... por que isso agora? – ele disse com um sorriso. – Cansou-se da nossa cama?

— É que, às vezes, tenho vontade de fazer alguma coisa diferente... você não? – ela perguntou, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele.

— Desde que seja com você... – ele brincou.

— Estranho você dizer isto – ela falou, distante –, pois estava pensando justamente nisto ontem. Nós tivemos a sorte de nos encontrarmos cedo. Apesar de termos namorado com outras pessoas, não foi nada sério... Você não sente falta de ... ter tido esta intimidade que temos hoje... com outra pessoa?

— Não! – respondeu resoluto – Pra mim, a minha ruivinha é mais que o suficiente, mas... e você? Gostaria de ter... ou melhor, ter tido... outra pessoa? – ele perguntou de forma um tanto hesitante.

— Hã? C-claro que n-não... m-mas... que b-bobagem! – ela respondeu ruborizada e sem o encarar.

**x x x**


	3. A pulseira de prata

**Capítulo 3 – A pulseira de prata**

Harry degustou seu desjejum sozinho na cozinha, servido por Kreacher, pois Ginny preferiu continuar na cama durante todo o restante da manhã. A chuva havia cessado, mas a influência que teve para a mudança no tempo foi brusca: a temperatura caiu vários graus durante a noite e finalmente o clima se adaptou à realidade fria do inverno.

O bruxo preferiu utilizar a rede de Flu naquela manhã e, em poucos minutos, caminhava pelo Átrio do Ministério da Magia. Havia acabado de entrar no elevador quando Percy Weasley também entrou, cumprimentando-o: ele era o principal assessor do Ministro Kingsley.

— Novidades Percy? – perguntou Harry, aplicando-lhe um tapinha nas costas.

— Na verdade... sim! – o outro respondeu, após fazer um pequeno esforço de memória. – Temos um novo colaborador no Departamento de Mistérios, um rapaz muito ambicioso e de família tradicional. Como Chefe do Departamento de Aurores, acho que deveria fazer uma visita de cortesia a ele: você vai adorar saber quem é! – havia um certo tom de deboche em sua voz.

Mal Harry esboçou a intenção de pedir mais informações sobre o novo colega de trabalho e seu cunhado já descia no quinto nível, dizendo ter algo a resolver no escritório da Confederação Internacional de Magia, sendo acompanhado por um pequeno enxame de despachos voadores. Intrigado com as palavras do ruivo, Harry resolveu não descer no segundo nível, onde ficava o Quartel General dos Aurores. Tomou o elevador ao lado, seguiu até o nono nível e logo se viu na conhecida Sala Circular.

Harry avançou lentamente, buscando a porta do escritório e, ao mesmo tempo, relembrando a última vez em que esteve ali. Repentinamente percebeu que a porta da Sala da Morte estava entreaberta. Sua curiosidade e saudosismo o forçaram para dentro do salão, onde desceu os largos degraus, qual uma arquibancada, como se estivesse numa espécie de transe.

Chegou ao fundo da sala, seu olhar fixo no véu que sacudia levemente, como que inflado por uma débil corrente de ar. Automaticamente ele subiu no tablado que sustentava o místico artefato com vigas imaginárias, e ouviu as mesmas vozes e sussurros de antes, como se estivessem falando com ele novamente, como se o chamassem. Harry se agachou ao lado do suporte invisível que sustentava o véu, seu pensamento voou longe, para um tempo distante, para junto de pessoas a quem ele amou.

— Potter! – a voz à queima roupa o assustou, tirando-o bruscamente de seus devaneios.

Ele se levantou abruptamente, girando o corpo para visualizar quem o chamou. Durante o movimento seu pé se enroscou numa aba descosturada de sua capa, prendendo-o e tirando-lhe o equilíbrio. Ele sentiu seu corpo tombar para trás, de costas, em direção ao véu. Sua mente fez com que seus olhos revissem a última imagem de sua mãe, tendo sua vida tirada para defendê-lo; logo em seguida foi a visão de Sirius, caindo indefeso naquele mesmo local para onde ele se dirigia; na seqüência, o corpo de Dumbledore passou defronte de seus olhos, erguido no ar pela Maldição da Morte; depois foi o olhar de Severo Snape em seus últimos estertores que o contemplou; e, logo em seguida, foi a luz verde da varinha de Voldemort que o atingiu no seio da Floresta Proibida.

Era o fim de tudo, sabia disso, e não haveria tempo nem forças para reverter o que estava para acontecer. Ele se juntaria àqueles que passaram numa fração de segundo defronte aos seus olhos, na eternidade, no vazio, na morte.

Ele sentiu uma forte dor em seu couro cabeludo, enquanto uma voz conhecida o retirou do transe mortal em que estivera momentaneamente prisioneiro.

— Cuidado Potter! Não quero que você estrague meu primeiro dia de trabalho no Departamento de Mistérios! – foi a voz de Draco Malfoy que ele ouviu, e a dor foi causada pelo puxão que a mão deste deu em seu couro cabeludo, o local mais próximo que os reflexos do loiro permitiram que ele segurasse para impedir a queda de Harry pela abertura do véu.

— D-Draco! – ele disse, ainda atordoado. – O que faz aqui?

O ex-sonserino o observou tão aturdido quanto ele próprio, só então ele se deu conta de que tinha acabado de salvar seu maior desafeto da morte certa. Repentinamente aquela voz enigmática e etérea, que o perseguia, lhe veio novamente ao pensamento, pela segunda vez em pouco tempo:

_"A dívida que o perturba será quitada em breve..."_.

Draco inflou o peito, ergueu o queixo e se recompôs:

— Se eu não estivesse aqui Potter, não teria salvado sua vida! – disse o bruxo de sangue-puro, procurando não demonstrar as emoções que o acossavam.

Harry pensou em responder algo do tipo: "Se você não estivesse aqui, eu não teria me desequilibrado!", mas achou melhor deixar as desavenças do tempo de Hogwarts para trás. Ao invés disso, agradeceu-lhe:

— Obrigado, Draco! – disse Harry, já totalmente recuperado – Te devo uma!

— Não me agradeça, Potter, – respondeu Malfoy –, só fiz isso porque um dia você teve a idéia idiota de salvar a minha vida. Estamos quites!

Apesar dos dois terem suas diferenças de longa data, eles tentaram levar uma conversa civilizada. Draco contou sobre o casamento próximo e de como foi "convidado" a trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios, mas ocultou seu recente encontro com Ginny. Harry contou detalhes sobre o peso e a responsabilidade do cargo que ocupava, e comentou que dentro de um mês iria realizar uma viagem para a Albânia, a fim de desmantelar um dos últimos redutos dos fiéis às artes das trevas. Draco franziu ligeiramente o cenho, mas Harry fingiu não notar e não comentou.

Pouco depois, Harry se despediu e se retirou, mas ambos carregavam um pensamento em comum: se aquele fosse o último encontro entre eles no Ministério, se dariam por satisfeitos.

O encontro imprevisto e de conseqüências inesperadas produziu um impacto muito maior em Draco do que em seu eterno rival. Ele se culpou e se odiou por tê-lo salvo, logo que seu cérebro começou a funcionar normalmente, longe do ímpeto do momento, pois a morte dele deixaria o caminho livre até Ginny.

Mas, mais uma vez as palavras de Trelawney se mostraram verdadeiras: o que estaria por vir agora? Ele sentiu alguma coisa incomodá-lo entre os dedos da mão e, ao verificar do que se tratava, encontrou alguns fios de cabelo... de Harry.

**x x x**

Ginny levantou-se somente após o almoço, que o elfo da família lhe serviu na cama. Ela não se sentia bem consigo mesma: a luta que travava em seu interior entre aquilo que desejava e o que sabia que era certo a estava levando ao desespero.

Sentia remorsos por estar com Harry, mas desejar pertencer a outro, principalmente por este "outro" possuir todas as características de Draco Malfoy: a antítese de tudo o que Harry sempre representou. Ela nunca se sentiu tão confusa assim antes: seria uma das famosas crises que todos dizem que se atravessa nos primeiros anos de casamento? Seria Draco apenas um símbolo de uma fase à qual ela teria que demonstrar a força e o poder do seu amor verdadeiro por Harry para superar?

Independente de qual explicação seria a mais correta, ela se sentia deprimida por tudo aquilo que se passava em seu interior. E o pior: não via a hora de Harry chegar para que se entregassem aos prazeres do amor... incluindo todas as suas fantasias!

Assim como ela imaginou o dia todo, foi como aconteceu quando seu marido chegou em casa. Mas, o pior estava por vir: quando ela tombou para um lado, extasiada por tudo que a sua imaginação refletiu em seu corpo, Harry lhe contou sobre o encontro que teve com Draco no Ministério.

A simples menção daquele nome a fez corar a tal ponto que seus cabelos se tornaram demasiado claros em contraste à cor rubra de seu rosto. O coração pulou para a garganta e ela se escondeu sob os lençóis, fingindo um frio repentino. Passou a absorver o máximo de informações que podia retirar de Harry, pensando no quanto aquilo era incomum. Realmente, era muita coincidência!

— Ouvi dizer que ele vai se casar – ela disse, mostrando indiferença.

— Ele não parecia muito animado com a idéia – respondeu Harry dando de ombros. – Sabe, acho que ele sempre teve uma queda por você! – disse em tom de brincadeira, numa alusão à recente fama da atração que o outro apresentava por ruivas.

— Não seja ridículo! Ele sempre menosprezou a mim e à minha família! – ela se revoltou em excesso, mas seu pensamento se perdeu ao longe.

— Veja só como são as coisas: – ele disse, zombeteiro – você deve a vida do seu marido a Draco Malfoy!

— Então o Malfoy merece um prêmio pelo seu feito, – as palavras lhe escaparam da boca sem ter como contê-las, – e eu o recompensaria generosamente, se pudesse! – disse isso e apagou todas as luzes do quarto, encerrando definitivamente o assunto.

Sem que ela soubesse o porquê, Draco omitiu de Harry o encontro que teve com ela, e que tanto a abalou, da mesma forma que ela também escondeu o fato do marido, justificando-se com o fato de que aquilo não passava de uma bobagem.

**x x x**

Alguns dias se passaram e, a exemplo de Ginny, Draco não conseguiu tirar de sua mente a garota que teve momentaneamente em seus braços, e o que era pior, uma idéia que a princípio lhe pareceu completamente absurda, passou a tomar um vulto cada vez maior em seus pensamentos.

Por um bom tempo sua mente viajou entre inúmeras idéias, vontades e possibilidades, até que finalmente ele tomou uma decisão e, ao final daquele dia de trabalho, antes de retornar para a mansão dos Malfoy, passou pela Travessa do Tranco, tendo tido o cuidado de se cobrir com uma capa de colarinho alto e capuz folgado.

O vulto suspeito se dirigiu pelas sombras até uma botica mais suspeita ainda, onde um balconista atarracado e mal-encarado recebeu uma pequena lista de ingredientes de suas mãos:

— Avie isto para mim! – ele ordenou ao boticário, contando que o tom imponente o deixaria livre de perguntas embaraçosas.

O homem de aparência simples, mas que certamente não tinha nada de simplório, analisou a receita por um breve tempo e, após se certificar com um varrer de olhos que não havia mais ninguém além dos dois no estabelecimento comercial, disse numa voz que quase parecia um sussurro, tentando fazer parecer que suas palavras eram apenas um inofensivo comentário:

— Hemeróbios, sanguessugas, descurainia colhida em lua-cheia, sanguinária, pele de ararambóia picada, pó de chifre de bicórnio... Pretende fazer a Poção Polissuco, Sr. Malfoy? – ele colocou o papel com os ingredientes bem próximo de seus bifocais – Ela está proibida pelo Ministério há algum tempo!

Draco olhou com profundo desdém para o homem, como sempre foi de seu hábito, então retirou a sua pulseira de prata do pulso, o último e mais valioso bem que lhe restava da antiga riqueza dos Malfoy e, atirando-a sobre o balcão encardido, disse num tom ameaçador:

— Um décimo do valor desta jóia deve custear seus ingredientes, o restante é para pagar o seu silêncio!

O homem nada respondeu, aparentemente habituado a ter o seu silêncio comprado e, após deslizar o artefato prateado para dentro de seu bolso, juntou os ingredientes solicitados dentro de um pequeno saco de pano e, enquanto observava o antigo Comensal da Morte dirigir-se à saída da loja, deu um último conselho:

— Lembre-se que os hemeróbios precisam cozinhar durante 21 dias!

Draco levantou uma das mãos sobre o ombro num gesto indiferente de agradecimento e, uma vez mais, a voz de Sybill Trelawney ecoou fantasmagórica em seus ouvidos:

_"Só possuindo o que deseja você será dono do seu destino!"_.

**x x x**


	4. Calor sob a neve

**Capítulo 4 – Calor sob a neve**

A tão desejada chuva se foi embora poucos dias depois, mas as baixas temperaturas típicas da estação chegaram fortes em substituição. Logo as nevascas varriam a paisagem londrina, tornando ruas, telhados e todo tipo de vegetação indistintos em meio à monotonia vestida em tom de branco.

Os dias que se seguiram pareceram se arrastar para Draco, que seguiu em seu ousado plano nos intervalos de sua nova atividade no Ministério, preparando meticulosamente a proibida poção. Por várias vezes, durante um mesmo dia, teve o ímpeto de jogar tudo fora e tentar recuperar sua sanidade: quem em sã consciência seria enganado por um feitiço tão conhecido e clichê como aquele? Haveria um bruxo sequer que se deixaria enganar por um truque tão simples, tão batido?

Mesmo a contragosto ele acabava por responder para si mesmo que sim: não houve o caso do Comensal Barty Crouch Jr., que ficou durante quase um ano inteiro freqüentando a escola de Hogwarts sob o nariz do próprio Dumbledore? E o próprio Potter, que se vangloriou por diversas vezes após o final da guerra de ter usado esta poção para escapar de Lord Voldemort ao completar dezessete anos e também para invadir o Gringotes? E ele próprio já não a usara em Crabble e Goyle para que vigiassem a Sala Precisa enquanto ele tentava consertar o Armário Sumidouro?

Em todas as vezes ele acabava se rendendo ao seu próprio plano. Por isso mesmo que era genial: por ser tão óbvio! E por isso que o Ministério da Magia proibiu de forma tão veemente a confecção e uso da poção.

De qualquer forma, carregou suas dúvidas e suas intenções até que a tarefa estivesse completamente cumprida e, ao final desta, contemplou em êxtase a pequena garrafinha de latão. Esta coube perfeitamente em seu bolso, na qual armazenou o líquido mágico após ter adicionado os fios de cabelo tomados de Harry Potter e tê-lo filtrado cuidadosamente, a fim de apurar seus efeitos e facilitar sua ingestão.

Mesmo a contragosto, passou pela sala do _"Santo"_ Potter no Ministério alguns dias antes, inventando uma desculpa qualquer apenas para confirmar a data e o horário de sua viagem para a Albânia: estava confirmada, e tudo corria a contento para a execução do ardil que tornaria verdadeira mais uma das predições de Trelawney.

Era só este pensamento que o fazia evitar o sentimento depressivo que ameaçava tomar conta do seu "eu", quando imaginava a "ruiva traidora do sangue" longe dos seus braços.

_x x x_

Da mesma forma, para Ginny, aquele tempo longe da agitação do Quadribol profissional a impelia ao marasmo dos dias iguais, da monotonia da gélida paisagem inalterada que avistava dia após dia pela sua janela e da apatia que o seu relacionamento com Harry vinha mostrando cada vez mais intensamente.

Teve o bom senso de negar a si mesma os prazeres que a sua imaginação lhe proporcionava nos momentos de intimidade com seu marido, e não fez isso apenas por ele: se havia uma cura para o mal que a afligia, queria encontrá-la. Mas não negava que, nos momentos em que fitava o horizonte com o olhar perdido e o pensamento voando ao longe, era a imagem de um bruxo loiro e arrogante que habitava os seus devaneios.

Mas, um fato novo veio modificar este cenário, uma semana antes da viagem que Harry vinha preparando meticulosamente nos últimos tempos: uma proposta para assumir o cargo de _Correspondente Sênior de Quadribol d'O Profeta Diário_, uma atividade que ela desempenharia com grande satisfação e que lhe traria a distração necessária para libertá-la do fantasma do pecado que a assombrava.

_x x x_

Finalmente chegou o momento ansiosamente esperado por Draco: o dia da viagem de Harry. Oculto por uma escultura que adornava os jardins cobertos de neve de Grimmauld Place, o bruxo vigiava desde cedo a entrada principal do número 12, e pôde observar com o coração aos saltos pela adrenalina que circulava em seu sangue, a figura de Ginny, que acompanhou Harry até a porta para se despedir: nenhum dos dois percebeu o vulto de dúbias intenções oculto na penumbra da praça.

Depois que Harry aparatou e a jovem bruxa se retirou para o aconchego do lar, Draco realizou um feitiço que o deixou com as vestes iguais às que seu desafeto usava. Aguardou alguns minutos, que mais lhe pareceram séculos, e então tomou um gole da poção que lhe permitiria permanecer por pouco mais de uma hora transfigurado em seu rival.

Enquanto se contorcia e sofria as dores da transformação ele pensou: _"Que idiotice a minha! É claro que ela vai perceber! Não é nenhuma burra!"_. Mas seu próprio subconsciente tentou, mais uma vez, convencê-lo do contrário: _"Bobagem! Este feitiço é um dos mais conhecidos, mas também é dos mais usados, assim como a Maldição Imperius! E, geralmente, ninguém percebe!"._

Atravessou a rua com dificuldade, pois a neve atingia quase trinta centímetros de altura, subiu resoluto os degraus de pedra gastos que o levaram à porta pintada de preto, desbotada, arranhada e com uma maçaneta em forma de serpente. Não havia mais um fiel do segredo, pois não era mais necessário esconder a casa. Sentindo pela primeira vez um certo temor, ele bateu e aguardou alguns momentos.

Logo ouviu passos muito leves e o ranger da porta sendo aberta.

— Aaaahhhh! – gritou de susto ao ver o rosto de Kreacher a atendê-lo.

— O que houve, mestre Potter? Algum problema? – estranhou o elfo.

— Não é da sua conta, criatura horrível! Eu... esqueci as chaves! – ele disse e entrou rápido no hall da casa, sendo observado pelo elfo, que parecia aturdido.

Ele avançou pelo corredor iluminado por candeeiros a gás até chegar ao pé da escadaria que conduzia ao andar de cima, olhando à sua volta como que procurando por uma coisa óbvia.

— Onde está a Weasley? – ele finalmente perguntou, evitando incidir o olhar novamente sobre o elfo.

— Q-quem? – Kreacher perguntou, ainda mais confuso.

— Minha... esposa... Ginny! Onde ela está? Sou Harry Potter... o marido dela! – explicou em meio a gestos, como se tivesse que se expressar para uma pessoa que falasse uma língua desconhecida.

— Harry! – ele ouviu a voz de Ginny vinda do alto da escada. – O que houve? Por que está de volta?

— A... a viagem... f-foi adiada! Será somente amanhã! – ele disse sem encará-la, demonstrando-se muito interessado nas cabeças de elfos-domésticos encolhidas e montadas sobre placas, na parede lateral. – A nevasca... as chaves de portal estão... em pane.

— Que maravilha! – ela respondeu descendo rapidamente e se atirando em seus braços – Podemos ficar juntos o dia inteiro!

Ela beijou seus lábios e ele correspondeu fervorosamente, cingindo sua cintura e apertando o seu corpo contra o dele, como se aquele fosse o ultimo ato de sua vida. Kreacher se retirou silenciosamente.

— Harry! O q-que foi? – ela disse se afastando levemente – Seu beijo está... diferente!

Ele a apertou ainda mais contra si e a beijou novamente, calorosamente, ousadamente, cheio de desejo, como deve ser um primeiro beijo.

_"Se ela descobrir tudo agora"_ – ele pensou consigo – _"Só esse beijo já terá valido a pena!"._

Seus corpos se separaram outra vez, ela apalpou o rosto e os lábios dele com uma das mãos, como um cego que tateia tentando enxergar o fundo da alma com o seu toque, olhando profundamente em seus olhos verdes, talvez procurando descobrir quem realmente estava ali dentro.

— Seu beijo está... diferente mesmo – ela balbuciou –, está... bem melhor! – e o beijou mais uma vez, correspondendo em igual intensidade ao desejo demonstrado pelo outro.

— Vamos para o nosso quarto! – ele pediu ofegante, durante uma pequena pausa para respirarem.

— Seu danadinho! – ela respondeu num sorriso malicioso – Acabamos de vir de lá... já esqueceu de tudo o que fizemos esta noite?

— S-sim... sim, claro! Mas, é que... eu não me canso de você! – ele disfarçou.

— Que lindo! – disse ela o olhando de lado, talvez com uma pequena ponta de desconfiança – Mas, vamos tomar o café da manhã! Depois subimos e...

Ela o arrastou por uma das mãos até o porão cavernoso onde ficava a cozinha, e que apresentava uma mesa fartamente disposta por Keacher para o desjejum.

O bruxo se sentou à mesa a contragosto, mas procurou demonstrar naturalidade para não chamar a atenção. Ginny o observou com grande interesse e, em determinado momento, após saborear um gole de chá, sugeriu-lhe num tom distraído:

— Podíamos aproveitar o dia para visitar a Hermione – disse ela, enquanto passava manteiga na torrada dele. – O que acha?

— A sangue-ruim? – ele deixou escapar.

— O que disse? – ela o olhou assustada.

— N-nada... apenas uma brincadeira! – gaguejou e levantou-se, dando o café da manhã por encerrado.

Ela o fitou durante alguns instantes, analisando a pessoa que estava à sua frente, quando sua atenção foi desviada pelo elfo, que pigarreou discretamente.

— O que você deseja para o almoço... Harry? – ela lhe perguntou, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos do serviçal.

— Eu só desejo você, Weasley! – respondeu-lhe num rompante.

— Do que me chamou? – ela perguntou olhando fixamente para ele, continuando a análise que iniciou anteriormente.

— Hã? G-Ginny... digo...

— Me chame pelo apelido que você sempre usa – ela o provocou, após um instante de observação, reparando que ele não sabia para onde ir, olhar ou mesmo colocar as mãos.

— Hmmm... – ele olhou para ela, provavelmente imaginando como alguém poderia tratar aquela beldade na intimidade – Err... "doninha"?

— Doninha? – ela sorriu, cada vez mais desconfiada. – Na verdade, é ruivinha... mas, gostei de "doninha"... pode me chamar assim, se quiser. – e o guiou mais uma vez pela mão até a sala de visitas, fazendo um breve gesto para o elfo como quem diz: "Faça o que quiser!".

Eles entraram na sala na qual ficava a antiga tapeçaria que mostrava a árvore genealógica dos Black. O rapaz passou a analisá-la distraidamente até encontrar o nome "Malfoy" em um dos cantos, enquanto Ginny se acomodou sobre o tapete de pele de animal, onde esteve com o marido logo depois de chegar do final da temporada de Quadribol e, com um gesto da varinha que trazia presa à cintura, acendeu a lareira que centralizava a parede principal do cômodo.

— Sente-se ao meu lado! – ela o convidou.

Ele se aproximou lentamente, o olhar fixo nela, sentou-se ao seu lado e, após acariciar os seus cabelos e um lado de sua face com as costas da mão, segredou-lhe num suspiro:

— Nunca tinha percebido como você é linda!

Ginny brindou-o com um sorriso enigmático, mas que possuía um grande teor de entusiasmo e satisfação. Ela inclinou-se em direção a ele e, mais uma vez, seus lábios selaram-se com paixão e desejo.

Sim! Aquele gosto era bom! E as sensações que aquele toque provocava poderiam ser comparadas ao mais doce néctar do paraíso! – este era o pensamento que passava pela cabeça dos dois simultaneamente.

Enquanto isso, flocos de neve atiçados pelo vento surravam a vidraça da centenária janela que deixava a luz fria e tênue do mundo lá fora invadir o ambiente, que começava a ter sua temperatura elevada gradualmente.

_x x x_


	5. A primeira vez

**Capítulo 5 – A primeira vez**

Não seria possível mensurar quanto tempo se passou, mas também não se poderia dizer que o tempo havia parado, não ao menos no mundo externo àquele em que habitavam os dois amantes. Para estes nada mais existia além do momento em que viviam. Cada beijo era intensamente saboreado e retribuído, o desejo os unia numa sensação prazerosa de cumplicidade, seus corações batiam em perfeita sincronia.

Mesmo apreciando a envolvente troca de carícias, Ginny procurou se manter composta, impedindo delicadamente os ímpetos mais ousados do parceiro, bem como mantendo suas hábeis mãos à vista. Ela não sabia explicar realmente o porquê dessa atitude com o seu "marido", mas sentia que havia alguma coisa ainda por se revelar e, apesar de satisfeita com o rumo que as coisas iam tomando, queria saber mais.

E ele demonstrava um deslumbre imenso, quase um fascínio, em manter aquele contato mais íntimo com ela, apesar de ter suas investidas mais ousadas contidas e a despeito de sentir seu desejo e volúpia refreados. Ele teve que admitir que a ruiva o surpreendeu: jamais imaginou que ela pudesse lhe despertar tanta cobiça e recompensá-lo com o mais puro deleite, apenas por estar ao seu lado. Entre um momento e outro que a lucidez lhe permitiu, tentou convencer a si próprio que estava ali apenas para satisfazer ao seu próprio ego ou um desejo oculto de seu subconsciente, mas no restante do tempo ele teve que admitir que ansiava por permanecer ali o restante de seus dias.

Num dado momento, eles se desvencilharam do abraço que os unia e ele contemplou, entre admirado e atônito, o rosto afogueado e ofegante daquela que o enfeitiçou, salpicado discretamente por sardas que lhe davam um atrativo todo peculiar e, em especial, mirou-se naqueles olhos de um brilho castanho intenso e que pareciam querer varrer a sua alma. Ele se viu sem palavras e, segurando a face dela entre as suas mãos, tentou expressar aquilo que sentia no momento, emocionado:

— G-Ginny... e-eu... não sei como te dizer... – sua voz estava embargada e seu olhar era da mais pura adoração –... eu me sinto... não sei explicar...

Ela o observou atentamente, aguardando embevecida a iminente declaração, quando teve sua atenção desviada e seu olhar se voltou um pouco mais para o alto.

— Você fez uma mecha no cabelo? – ela perguntou inocentemente.

O bruxo se levantou abruptamente, cobriu a cabeça disfarçadamente com uma das mãos e, virando-se rápido, retirou-se da sala, dizendo:

— Q-que bobagem é essa? Mecha? Com licença um instante... me lembrei de uma coisa... – mal chegou ao corredor, ele entornou um novo gole da garrafinha que trazia oculto no bolso interno de sua capa.

— O que está bebendo? – a voz da garota às suas costas o sobressaltou, não esperava que ela o seguisse.

— E-eu? Nada! – respondeu, enfiando rapidamente o frasco no interior das vestes.

— O que é isso? – ela disse, apontando para o local em que se podia observar o ressalto causado pelo objeto.

— N-nada! Apenas uma poção desconhecida que apreendemos na última batida... eu colhi um pouco para mandar analisar... Estava verificando se está bem lacrada!

— Estou me referindo ao frasco! – ela disse, encarando-o. – Posso ver? – concluiu estendendo a mão espalmada.

— Ah! É um velho frasco meu... sempre o tive! – ele disse quando o colocou na mão dela, incapaz de contrariá-la.

— É mesmo? – ela comentou arqueando uma sobrancelha – Sabia que tem o brasão de Slytherin nele?

— S-sim... claro... era do... do... Black... o que fugiu de Azkaban... ele me deu... o meu tutor... – gaguejou.

— Padrinho! – ela o corrigiu, cética.

— S-sim... padrinho...

Ela o mediu, profundamente, com um olhar que procurava enxergar além do que os seus olhos lhe permitiam. Ele se desvencilhou, evitando cruzar aquele olhar e voltou para a sala de visitas, sentando-se numa poltrona afastada da lareira, tentando se recompor do perigoso momento que viveu.

Ela circulou para lá e para cá por alguns instantes, muito silenciosa, mexendo em alguns livros da estante, lançando o olhar casualmente pela vidraça e o retornando eventualmente até ele, que permaneceu muito quieto também, sem saber como reverter aquela situação que se tornou um tanto quanto constrangedora: ele podia sentir que ela estava tendo uma tempestade cerebral.

Ginny sentiu que havia algo estranho no ar, percebeu como ele se mantinha nervoso e irrequieto ao seu canto, as diferenças de comportamento... mas, não podia negar que aquela mudança não era de todo má, bem como certas atitudes dele não lhe eram totalmente estranhas. Intimamente ela admitiu que aquilo a agradava profundamente, era como uma resposta aos seus pedidos mais secretos. Será que havia alguém capaz de cometer tal loucura...? Repentinamente, uma idéia se formou em sua mente e o seu rosto pareceu se acender.

— Você viu o Malfoy novamente? – ela disse num tom despretensioso, contornando a poltrona em que ele se encontrava e debruçando-se em seu encosto.

— Hein? O M-Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy? – respondeu assustado.

— Claro que não! O Draco! Lembra-se que me contou do encontro que teve com ele na Sala da Morte? Não o viu mais?

— Não! Digo, sim! O Ministério é pequeno... sempre encontramos as pessoas por lá!

— E ele não perguntou mais sobre mim? – insinuou.

— Perguntar sobre v-você? Ele nunca perguntou de você para o Potter, digo, para mim! – ele afirmou, mantendo a guarda alta.

— Sim... mas você continua achando que ele sente atração por mim? – ela continuou, iniciando uma pequena massagem em seus ombros.

— Atração por você? O Malfoy? E-eu lhe disse isso?

Ela colocou sua cabeça ao lado da dele, bem próximo, de forma que ele sentisse o calor de sua respiração tocar o seu rosto, e balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação.

— Só um louco não se sentiria atraído por você, Weasley! – confessou, em meio a um arrepio que lhe percorreu a espinha.

— Doninha! – ela disse passando a boca pelo pescoço dele e o vendo se contorcer e se arrepiar.

— Hã?

— Me chame de "doninha"... já se esqueceu? – ela disse, enquanto deu a volta no móvel e sentou-se no colo dele.

— Sim, claro! – ele se recobrou e abraçou-a pela cintura finíssima.

Um novo beijo os uniu, tão intenso e voraz como os anteriores, mas ele percebeu que Ginny se mostrava mais sôfrega agora, mais desejosa, mais acessível.

— Por falar em louco, – ela segredou em seu ouvido – acredito que você seria capaz de cometer uma grande loucura para estar comigo... é algo que tenho desejado há algum tempo.

— Você nem imagina o que eu seria capaz de fazer para estar com você, minha... doninha.

— Ah, sim... imagino sim! – respondeu, e seus lábios ávidos se encontraram novamente.

Eles ficaram mais um pouco entregues àqueles beijos e às carícias, que se tornavam cada vez mais ousadas. A ruiva sentia coisas incríveis e a pele suada e seu rosto abrasado demonstravam o seu estado de excitação.

Num dado momento, eles ouviram o tilintar de uma campainha vindo do outro cômodo, onde servilmente o elfo doméstico anunciava que o almoço estava servido.

— Eu não sinto fome Ginny! – ele disse apertando-a mais contra si, como se temesse que ela lhe escapasse outra vez. – Seus lábios, o seu toque, a sua simples presença... é o suficiente para me sustentar pelo resto da vida!

Aquelas palavras tiveram um efeito mágico, como se fossem exatamente o que faltava ouvir para que ela tomasse uma importante decisão.

— Então vamos subir para o nosso quarto! – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, aproveitando para dar uma mordidela em sua orelha e, levantando-se, puxou-o novamente pela mão em direção às escadas.

A iminência de estar com ela em sua intimidade o arremeteu a um indescritível estado de torpor e embriagues. Ele a acompanhou como se flutuasse entre nuvens à procura da entrada para o paraíso, porém, num breve momento de clareza, aproveitou discretamente para tomar mais um gole da poção que trazia consigo.

A cama de casal nunca estivera tão convidativa e aconchegante como naquele dia. Sobre esta, eles repetiram os beijos como se nunca os tivessem provado antes e, pouco a pouco, ele foi descobrindo partes do corpo dela desconhecidas ao seu toque, e que ela lhe entregava em meio a gemidos de satisfação e sob os olhos arregalados que ele mostrava, maravilhado com o que via e sentia.

Ela acariciou o corpo masculino de pele amorenada, era o mesmo toque de sempre; passeou suas mãos pelos cabelos negros e selvagens, era a mesma sensação habitual e nada havia mudado; mirou fundo nos olhos daquele que a desejava com tanto fervor, eram os mesmos olhos verdes que ela conhecia há tanto tempo. Mas, o seu odor não era o costumeiro, apesar dela já o ter sentido e desejado antes; aquele gosto distinto lhe lembrava algo que já provara anteriormente, sem no entanto tê-lo saboreado. Então, ela buscou por trás daquela íris o verdadeiro homem que a desnudava com tanto desejo, quase num frenesi. Estaria delirando?

Seus corpos nus se roçavam entre carícias e beijos, já não havia mais como voltar atrás. Ela se largou nos lençóis macios e contemplou o homem que a olhava fascinado. Num gesto involuntário, ela deitou o antebraço sobre a própria testa e o brilho de seu anel de casamento atraiu sua atenção: sem saber se para demonstrar o seu amor ou simbolizando um pedido mudo de perdão, ela beijou a aliança e estendeu os braços para trás. Ginny estava entregue.

Ela fechou os olhos, o recebeu sobre si e se entregou ao seu toque e à sua posse. Deixou os cabelos dele deslizarem entre seus dedos, passou leve e docemente as unhas pelas suas costas e acariciou suas panturrilhas com a pele macia das plantas dos pés. Sentiu a caricia diferente da habitual, as mãos de seu amante percorrerem redutos de prazer em seu corpo que ela própria desconhecia, uma onda intensa de prazer tomou conta de seus sentidos.

Ela não imaginou ou fantasiou desta vez, mas percebeu que era aquilo o que desejou, que a satisfez e a elevou à altura das estrelas. A entrega dos amantes foi total e inesquecível, e teve um sabor especial para ambos... como se tivesse sido a "primeira vez".

Ele se sentiu como se estivesse contemplando o universo de um plano superior. Apesar de suas intenções iniciais serem a de satisfazer um capricho seu, foi obrigado a reconhecer para si mesmo que as coisas fugiram de seu controle. Aquela bruxinha realmente o enfeitiçou e nos únicos momentos de lucidez que teve, entre as seguidas vezes em que a possuiu no restante daquele dia, foi quando, de tempos em tempos, buscou sorrateiro um novo gole da poção que lhe proporcionou os melhores momentos de sua existência.

x x x


	6. Ao cair da noite

**Capítulo 6 – Ao cair da noite**

A recente nevasca havia cessado e, como se os céus comemorassem algum acontecimento especial naquele início de noite, o firmamento tornou-se límpido e o luar ensejou seus raios através da vidraça, invadindo o quarto e iluminando parcamente os corpos adormecidos. Ginny, que se encontrava abraçada ao corpo do amante daquela noite, abriu os olhos com dificuldade e mirou o corpo seminu que ressonava ao seu lado.

Ali estava a pele extremamente alva que ela tanto desejou tocar: suas mãos correram pelo contorno daquele corpo, sentindo a sua textura e rara maciez. Aproximou mais o seu rosto e aspirou-lhe o cheiro: sim, era o mesmo odor aprazível que sentiu quando se entregou completamente ao ato do amor. Debruçou-se sobre o seu peito, sentindo-lhe a respiração tranqüila, e passou a acariciar aqueles cabelos sedosos, bem tratados e que incitavam seu desejo; aproveitou e também acariciou o rosto pontudo e de tez mais pálida que de costume, provavelmente pela incidência do luar.

O rapaz sentiu o afago e acordou com a sensação maravilhosa que a presença da parceira lhe causava. Manteve os olhos fechados e apreciou deliciado o contato que tanto desejou e do qual ainda não tinha se saciado.

Ela, percebendo a reação dele, inclinou-se um pouco mais e tocou seus lábios num beijo voraz e apaixonado: sim, ali estava aquele gosto que lhe despertou tantas sensações e desejos, o sabor que ela sabia já ter experimentado antes.

A excitação tomou conta de ambos uma vez mais. Ela se achegou sobre seu corpo e se uniu a ele novamente, beijando-o calorosamente, amando-o intensamente, cavalgando-o sem vergonha ou pudor de conquistar o verdadeiro prazer.

Ele não tinha mais dúvidas de que era ela por quem tanto procurou e que lhe pertencia naquele momento. Não se tratava de um delírio ou um sonho magnífico do qual estava sendo acometido, era real: ele abriu os olhos para contemplar a amante voraz e insaciável que compartilhava com ele a sua dádiva mais preciosa.

Deslumbrou-se com a visão dela, com as duas mãos apoiadas em seu peito, os cabelos cor de fogo desalinhados e cobrindo-lhe parcialmente o seu rosto, o corpo já completamente suado e transpirando excitação, os olhos abertos e perdidos, como se estivesse em transe.

A mulher percebeu o olhar de seu parceiro entre encantado e incrédulo, e inclinou-se mais uma vez para sorver seu beijo e saborear sua língua de excitante sabor.

Ele admirou seu rosto afogueado ao se aproximar do dele, os cabelos lhe tocando a fronte, as sardas que a marcavam sedutoramente, os olhos cor de mel... Ele ainda conseguiu enxergar sua própria figura na íris deles antes que se cerrassem e que os seus lábios se selassem uma vez mais. E também fechou seus olhos, tendo a imagem de seu próprio rosto de cabelos loiros, refletida nos olhos dela, sendo fixada em sua retina sem que ele sequer percebesse.

Igualmente à sua amada, ele imergiu num universo de sensações indescritíveis, sentiu o calor do Sol radiante em plena noite, ouviu o ribombar dos trovões quando não havia chuva alguma, viu todas as cores do arco-íris envolveram os corpos novamente saciados pelo ato do amor.

Ela deitou-se ao seu lado, quase desfalecida pelo prazer alcançado, e logo estava ressonando. Ele virou-se e beijou a sua testa, acariciando e ajeitando os cabelos ruivos despenteados, agradecido pelos momentos proporcionados.

Repentinamente seu corpo se contraiu, contendo um gesto brusco pela imagem que visualizou no braço que afagava sua amante: a cicatriz que marcava o local onde ainda se avistava fracamente a tatuagem da Marca da Morte estava novamente visível. Ele levou uma das mãos rapidamente à cabeça e puxou uma mecha de cabelos para onde seus olhos pudessem visualizar: estava loiro!

_"Maldição!"_ – ele pensou, enquanto se levantava lenta e silenciosamente, procurando não chamar a atenção da outra – _"O efeito da poção terminou!"_.

O bruxo se dirigiu até o lavabo o mais rápido que a cautela lhe permitiu e se manteve estático defronte ao espelho, a observar sua própria imagem refletida. Ali estava ele: Draco Malfoy!

Procurou freneticamente pelo frasco com a poção que ocultou por ali algum tempo atrás e entornou o último gole que restava: mal continha uma dose!

_"Deve ser o suficiente para que eu vá embora"_ – pensou ele tristemente, arrependido por não ter feito uma quantidade que lhe desse mais tempo com garota do quarto ao lado.

Ele sofreu com os espasmos da última transformação e, em seguida, se mirou no espelho para verificar se a mudança foi a contento. Sim, lá estava a cicatriz em forma de raio, os cabelos negros espetados e os olhos verdes...

— Olhos... verdes... – balbuciou.

Ele sentiu uma vertigem e um calafrio percorreu-lhe o corpo: os olhos de Ginny... agora ele se lembrava: ele viu seu próprio rosto refletido nos olhos dela e, no calor do momento, mal se apercebeu disto!

Como explicar a atitude dela? Ele estava completamente perdido com o ocorrido, mas a explicação mais plausível que conseguiu encontrar foi de que, naquele momento, a poção ainda não perdera seu efeito e ela o via como se fosse o Potter. Ou, talvez a visão que ele teve nos olhos dela fosse explicado por um equívoco do seu subconsciente ou, na pior das hipóteses, podia ser que o reflexo de alguém que usa a poção Polissuco não pudesse ser enganado ao ser refletido pelos olhos de outra pessoa, assim como um vampiro não pode ser visto em um espelho.

Nenhuma das explicações que encontrou o convenceu. De qualquer maneira, ele devia se apressar para aproveitar os últimos instantes de sua transformação, e encaminhou-se decidido para o quarto.

Para o seu espanto, Ginny o aguardava acordada, com seu corpo parcialmente envolto por um lençol de algodão branco. Sua fisionomia ia de um misto de ironia à consternação quando disse:

— Oh! Aí está você de novo: Harry Potter!

— S-sim... – ele respondeu meio atordoado – Mas tenho que ir embora... o Ministério... e-eu sou auror... e tenho que ir.

— Eu sei que você é auror... "Harry" – ela disse, frisando bem as palavras como se falasse com uma criança. – Mas, quero que saiba que... – sua fisionomia se modificou, aparentando conter uma grande sinceridade em suas palavras –... eu gostei muito dos últimos momentos que passamos juntos! – ela esticou o braço, estendendo a mão para que ele viesse de encontro a ela.

O rapaz sentou-se ao lado dela, envolvendo-a num forte abraço e buscando seus lábios com extrema paixão e desejo.

— E-eu quero te dizer, G-Ginny... que estes foram os melhores momentos de toda a minha vida!

Os dois se despediram apaixonadamente. Ela não o questionou por ter de ir embora tão inesperadamente, como ele chegou a recear, e permaneceu na cama enquanto ele se vestiu rapidamente e desceu as escadas em direção à porta.

Durante este trajeto ele pensou, eufórico: _"Não acredito! Deu tudo certo! Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida! E ela gostou! Achou melhor do que se fosse com o Potter! Como as mulheres podem ser tão tolas e ingênuas?"._

Ele abriu a porta e se dirigiu decidido para a praça em frente, porém, quando se encontrava no meio da rua, ouviu a voz de Ginny chamá-lo:

— Draco!

Ele se voltou instintivamente, ao ouvir seu verdadeiro nome, e deparou com Ginny debruçada no parapeito da janela do andar superior, com os cabelos cor de fogo ainda desarrumados a contemplá-lo.

— Eu realmente gostei muito destes momentos que passamos juntos! – ela disse.

_x x x_

Dois meses depois, em Wiltshire, no sudoeste da Inglaterra, uma cerimônia luxuosa aconteceu nos jardins impecáveis da mansão dos Malfoy. Naquele momento, em que algumas jovens bruxas soltaram um desconsolado suspiro, Draco Malfoy finalmente pronunciou o "Sim" que atrelou o restante de sua vida àquela mulher com quem decidiu formar uma família. Mas, a imagem de uma certa feiticeira ruiva lhe perspassou momentaneamente o pensamento, e ele revelou um brilho diferente nos habituais olhos frios e acinzentados.

Ao mesmo tempo, do outro lado da metrópole, em Ottery St. Catchpole, toda a família Weasley estava reunida n'A Toca, onde acabavam de saborear o delicioso almoço em comemoração ao anúncio de que Ginny estava grávida.

— Eu espero que seja um homem! – disse Arthur Weasley, erguendo um brinde com um copo de firewhisky na direção da sua caçulinha.

— Eu espero que tenha saúde! – disse Molly Weasley, imitando o gesto do marido com uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada.

_"Eu espero que ele não seja... loiro!"_ – pensou Ginny, com um leve rubor tomando a sua face.

**FIM**


End file.
